Cursed
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Dean and Arandi AU. What happens when Dean becomes Deana and Arandi becomes Randy?
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Arandi AU. What happens when a curse makes Dean Deana and Arandi Randy?

CURSED

INSIDE OUT AND UPSIDE DOWN

They had had a good hunt killed the witch that had been killing virgins and had celebrated with a night of urgent needy hot pounding sex.

Not that they needed an excuse to have hot sex, hell Arandi just looked at him with those intense blue eyes and pouted those lips and he would get so hard it would actually hurt. Naked Arandi broke any records on turning him on in milliseconds especially if she was wet. Holy fuck no one got to him like that.

Arandi felt the same way whenever Dean looked at her under his lashes with his parted lush lips or especially when he bit his lower lip and fuck she would forget anything she had been doing, saying, or thinking just to get him in bed right the fuck then.

Dean rolled over onto his stomach on the bed and felt a weird sensation in his chest. With a yawn he reached to massage the feeling away and he sat up with a loud gasp.

"What the fuck?!" He squealed and squealed it was. He was looking down at two very nice breasts. He cupped them lifting them up and could feel the touch. "Ok I want to wake up now." He said but his voice no longer a deep timbre but a sexy female lilt.

He looked down to wake Arandi and froze. Apparently he hadn't been the only one affected or he had picked up a hook up already because where Arandi should have been lay a very hot bodied guy with black wavy hair a little longer than Dean wore his when he was male anyway.

And did he just call another guy hot? Arandi or not that just wasn't right.

Dean realized his much smaller hands were still cupping flesh and he liked the feeling. So ok Sam was right Dean could get turned on in the most inappropriate times. He was a female now for fuck's sake!

He reached to wake Arandi but then thought he had better cover his new body. He huffed. 'Now I have a sense of modesty.' He thought.

He headed quietly to the bathroom and looked at himself in the full length mirror. "I'd hit that." He mumbled. Running his hands over new found curves and tucked his long dirty blonde hair behind his ear. His eyes and lips were the same but then he had heard his entire life how he was too beautiful to be a guy. "Well there are you all happy now?"

He stared a few moments longer and turned to make sure Arandi was still sleeping before sitting to pee and the sensation was so alien it made him shudder.

He cleaned himself up and the feeling in his new female parts was pure curiosity nothing else, really.

He slipped on one of his over shirts which was now down past his knees.

He walked over to the bed and with a deep breath poked Arandi until she stirred.

Intense blue eyes fell on familiar green but the unrecognizable face had Arandi up and ready to fight.

"Who the fuck are you?" Arandi growled instantly pissed that this pretty thing was wearing Dean's clothes. When she heard the voice that came out of her she gasped and her hands went to her chest only to find it less fleshy and more toned. "What the fuck?"

"Baby I'm going to venture a wild guess and say that we've been cursed." Dean offered. "You might want to go pee." He added pointing to the very obvious morning wood.

Arandi turned beet red and hurried to the bathroom. She went through the same process Dean had in the mirror and though they were gender swapped they were both still very gorgeous and still made a stunning couple.

"We better get dressed and try to fix this fast because just the thought of having a period makes me throw up in my mouth." Dean grumbled as he dug through Arandi's clothes trying to find something to wear.

"Gee thanks." Arandi huffed. "Don't forget to wear a bra."

"Oh yeah can't let the sisters flap around too much and draw unwanted attention." He crowed and jumped when he felt a hand cupping him. "What are you doing?' He asked.

"What I just wanted to see what they felt like from the other end." Arandi shrugged but blushed.

"Ok so now I get why you hate when I do that unexpectedly."

"Crap do you think it got Sam and Jade?" Arandi asked slipping into Dean's jeans and t-shirt.

The loud banging on the door and a shrill "Dean we have a fucking problem."

"I would say yes to that baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the fuck are we going to do? I can't handle being tiny I just can't." Sam groaned.

Dean watched in amusement trying to get used to seeing his once six five brother reduced by nearly and entire foot with long brown hair and wearing a dress with sandals. "I always wanted a little sister."

"Yeah you find this funny dude?" Sam yelled crossing his arms across his chest which now that he was female didn't quite come off so threatening.

"Not funny Samantha I'm just not going to flip out just yet we get out of curses more than hookers get out of their panties on a good day."

"I guess we really have to call you Samantha." Jade offered running her fingers through her much shorter hair.

"Yeah Samantha, Deana, Randy and Jaden sound good to everyone?" Dean asked.

They all nodded.

"Alright then let's get the fuck back to that coven and see what is up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean could see why Sam was upset after all it took a minute to get used to swaying hips and mounds of flesh under your nose, sexy delicious 'I want to suck them dry' mounds of flesh. Ok so he was a perv on some levels.

It was also very hard to get used to ogling eyes of men wandering over his body. Ok so it was flattering when they looked but he could do without the eye fucking.

He kind of liked Arandi pressed close to him fending off would be flirts with the possessive hand to the small of his back.

It was also tough getting used to looking up to talk to Arandi and the female voice that kept pushing past his lips.

Mostly letting Arandi drive was killing him and how the fuck did women deal with panties and bras fuck he squirmed uncomfortably.

They stopped to eat and the waitress eyed them curiously as Dean and Sam ordered enough for a small army while Arandi and Jade ate soup and salad.

Dean had blushed. "Just found out we're pregnant and eating for three." He rubbed his belly.

"Oh congratulations and I'll bring you a huge glass of milk to go with your pie." The waitress chirped happily as she walked away.

"You won't be able to eat all that now that your stomach is smaller." Jade pointed out.

"Well then you two can polish it off now that your stomachs are bigger." Sam snapped.

"Bitchy much?" Jade growled.

"You act like a girl ninety five percent of the time Samantha so what the fuck is the difference?" Dean snickered.

"You know what Deana fuck you!" Sam huffed.

Heads turned to look at the outburst and Sam lowered his head flushed deep.

They ate in silence and left to try to get the situation righted again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The coven had been deserted and they had zilch to go on so they ended up calling Bobby who had to promise to call them later because he couldn't stop laughing and he begged Arandi to send him pictures of Dean and Sam.

"Really fucking funny old man." Dean growled.

"Ladies don't talk like that." Bobby snickered.

"I'll show you lady." Dean snapped.

"Don't get your panties in a twist princess." Bobby burst into laughter again. "I'll get back to you as soon as I find anything."

"So what till then?" Sam asked.

"We keep hunting." Dean shrugged as he twirled his hair.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	2. TWISTED

TWISTED

Dean tossed and turned the first night as a female, he was cold and the covers just didn't seem to help at all.

He huffed in annoyance until Arandi spooned him behind him wrapping strong arms around him and he sighed. He liked being spooned and warmth filled him and he was asleep in minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stood in the shower letting the warm water wash over him and he couldn't help looking at himself in the mirror and felt quite sheepish that he was turning himself on with his own smoking hot wet reflection.

It was such a different kind of turned on the same heat thrumming through his body but building in the center of a whole different part of his body and fuck he hissed as he washed with the wash cloth.

Although curiosity would abound he wasn't quite ready to have sex as a female so glad that Arandi had run out to get their dinner with Jade he explored his body slowly until he was panting wanting and needing more.

He had pleased enough women in his lifetime especially Arandi to know where to go and soon he was in a frenzy as his hand worked with the wash cloth between his legs and if he didn't know they were coming from him the moans would have wrecked him.

He imagined Randy pounding into him from behind and it turned him on way more than it should. He blamed it on having female hormones at the moment.

But it was enough to push him over and the feeling was intense and hot, an orgasm at a whole different level. He leaned back letting the water wash over him again.

He smiled when things got righted again he was going to have completely new insight on how to get Arandi going better than ever before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He felt like he had cheated once he left the bathroom even though it was him it was still another woman if that made any sense.

It was just way too weird to have so many curves and the bra was just going to take a lifetime to get used to. He shuddered at the thought that he would get that time to adjust.

Arandi found him sulking.

"What's the matter?"

"What if we don't change back?" He asked feeling on the verge of tears and that only pissed him off.

Arandi sighed stepping close to him and he liked the way she smelled as a male. She lifted his chin. "I'll love you know matter what you look like, you're still the same Dean on the inside, just with awesome curves and well you know."

Dean knew he was blushing. "I love you too and you know how weird it is to say that to another man who isn't my brother?"

"I'm still me in here too." Arandi sighed and pulled him into a hug. Dean couldn't remember the last time he had had to tippy toe for anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel smelling fresh and fuck.

Deana stared at him feeling all kinds of heat stirring up but at the same time intense fear and dread.

As a man Arandi was just as hot as she was as a female and those fucking crazy blue eyes only seemed more intense in her male chiseled face.

He licked his lips as muscles rippled over firm sexy chest and ok this was just too fucking awkward.

"It's ok if you get to know your body you know." He blurted practically confessing what he had done earlier.

Randy didn't raise his head giving away that that part of the game had already been played.

Deana sighed. "Did it feel different?"

"Yeah of course I'm not used to stuff shooting out of me like that but you fuckers are lucky to be able to pee any fucking where with just an unzip of the fly."

Deana bit her lower lip. "Can I see it?" She whispered.

Randy lifted curious eyes with raised eyebrows. "This shouldn't be so fucking awkward."

"It shouldn't." Deana said getting on her knees on the bed in anticipation.

Randy turned red running large fingers through raven hair. "You wanna see it so bad then do something about it."

Deana crawled across the bed where Randy stood and gave the towel a yank.

"Not so shy are you?" Randy chuckled nervously.

Deana stared in awe at naked Randy licking lips again. "Do you think anyone else in the world has ever had this being with the person they love in a gender swap?"

"I doubt anyone else has been blessed with our amazing luck." Randy sighed caressing Deana's face.

She leaned into the touch and sighed. "Can I…please?"

"Fuck….." Randy huffed and Deana smirked watching the reaction to the starting erection without a single touch so far.

"Well you are proportional." Deana giggled and Dean wasn't sure he could handle giggling for long. She reached out her hand shaking.

Of course the phone would ring right then making them both jump out of their skin.

"Fucking shit." Deana hissed answering. "Hey Bobby you got anything?"

"Who is this?"

"Dean Bobby."

"Damn you need to apply for a phone sex hot line with that voice." Bobby snickered. "Well even as Dean now that I think about it."

"Bite me old man."

"I talked to a good witch and she says since you killed a witch that was killing virgins she made the four of you into victims."

"You mean we're all virgins?"

"You got it."

"So if we lose our virginity we're back to normal?"

"Do you really think it would be that easy when you're a Winchester?" Bobby huffed.

Deana rolled her eyes. "Yeah well being female has made me…." The warning look from Randy shut him up.

"So how bad is it Bobby?"

"I'm sending the report to you e-mail because I just can't say it out loud."

"Alright then thanks Bobby."

"Let me know how it goes and if you need anything else."

Deana headed to the laptop with Randy now dressed close behind.

They read the report and groaned, they were so fucked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Having to lose our virginity is the best part." Deana said to Samantha. "The fact that we charred the witch and no way can get her blood for the ritual has us screwed and the fact that we have to wait until the next Friday the thirteenth which isn't for three months is going to kill us. I can't handle a monthly cycle Sammy."

"I think we can get the blood." Samantha answered. "Remember that most witches keep vials of their own blood for rituals of their own and I'm sure this one was no different."

"Good then we find out where she did her spells and hope that we luck out but the fact remains we still have to wait three months. At least the losing our virginity part can be done ahead of time as long as we don't enter the circle still virgins we are good to go." Deana fidgeted.

"You know that we are going to have to be completely thorough with that so no loop holes come back to bite us in the ass." Samantha added.

"You just want to take it up the ass but you're right."

"So are you just going to pretend the rest of it doesn't exist?"

"Sammy why us?" Deana shuddered.

"We're Winchesters isn't that enough?" Sam huffed.

The rest of the ritual required that each one of them spill the seed of another in the circle which meant they had to collect sperm from four different donors, blood from a male and female virgin unrelated to them and then to top it all off they had to stand in the ritual circle butt naked and swap spit with each other.

"It could have been worse." Samantha offered.

"Don't even say it Sammy fuck now you got me thinking about it, you are wrong on so many levels!" Deana hissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent an entire day shopping now that they knew they were stuck in their forms for a while. They needed better fitting clothes and Dean would have been happy just with jeans and t-shirts but Randy added blouses and a couple of dresses helping her choose styles and colors.

"I'm not wearing heels." Deana grumbled.

"You like it when I wear heels." Randy hummed. "You like a lot."

Deana blushed. "Ok fine." She could hardly deal with having to brush long hair and put it in a ponytail and had begged Randy to let her cut it short and stylish.

Randy had said no and Deana had pouted and to Randy it was almost the equivalent of Sam's puppy dog eyes of doom and should be listed under super human powers but he had stood his ground.

Deana just about burst into tears when she had to buy tampons. "I don't even know how these things work." She lamented.

"I'll try my best to show you baby." Randy had offered and leaned in to kiss her. It was their first kiss in these new forms and as much as they knew each other it was a million kinds of familiar as it was a million kinds of different.

All that they knew was that it felt right and they belonged together no matter what they looked like or packed down south.

"Hell you could be a panther and I could be a wolf and we'd still find a way to click." Deana smiled, contented with the fact that she would always have a love so pure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting used to hunting as a female was hard for Dean, he couldn't get past the must protect everyone else at all costs mode.

Randy at six two and over two hundred pounds of solid muscle didn't much need the protecting. So if this was how Arandi felt when Dean protected her now he got it and he wouldn't soon forget.

It took them two days to find the witch's ritual room and they were prepared for just about anything except for the fact that the witch's familiar was a freaking literal grizzly.

While Samantha dashed for the vials of blood Randy led the bear in circles only angering the bear more than it had initially been.

Still trying to adjust to the added weight and height Randy tripped falling as the bear advanced and Deana might have been all female now on the outside but was still all Dean on the inside and threw herself in the way.

The bear's claws ripped the tender flesh of Deana's back sending her flying into a wall where she lay in a crumpled heap.

Randy hadn't planned on killing the bear but suddenly with just the mere thought of Deana being hurt he was standing with the dagger imbedded to the hilt in the bear's heart.

He didn't give it a second thought and rushed to Deana's side. Samantha had what they needed and even in female form he fretted over his brother, now sister.

Randy lifted the unconscious Deana into his arms and the switch of rolls was stranger by the minute.

Deana stirred slightly the pain making her nauseas and looked up into intense blue eyes. It wasn't as if Dean had never been carried before, Sam had carried him more than once in their line of work but this, this was so different and so intimate. It was nice to be taken care of like this. Although by the look in Randy's eyes she was in for it.

Deana closed her eyes and let the swirl of black drag her down for a little while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you going to say anything?" Deana asked quietly.

"Should I waste my breath?" Randy huffed.

"It's not that bad really." Deana lied hoping Randy wouldn't look so pissed even though it was a hot look on him.

"So now you have the ability to see your back?"

"Yeah it's called a mirror."

"Well said mirror is lying to your ass!"

"I wasn't going to let you get hurt just because you're a dude now with balls as big as Texas, you said it yourself I'm still Dean in here and taking care of you protecting you is never going to change!" Deana stood up too fast and swayed.

Randy caught her. "Stay your ass in bed you stubborn little shit."

Deana pouted and Randy huffed ok so now he got why Dean caved like a house of cards when Arandi used that look. Two could play that hustle so Randy lowered his head looking up and Deana through thick lashes biting his lower lip.

Deana visibly shuddered at the look that she thought Dean had mastered but coming from Randy well fuck she wanted him right the fuck now and just wasn't going to happen with her back the way it was.

"You've been around me way too long." Deana huffed.

Randy smirked. "You think? Lie down so I can put the salve on the cuts and holy water."

Deana did as she was told dropping the sheet that had been covering her to lie on her stomach.

Randy gently cleaned the cuts and dressed them and made her take pills.

Deana lay exhausted and even hornier with the wandering gentle touches and soft kiss to the back of her neck didn't help either. She let out a soft moan.

There was a few minutes of complete silence and then Deana felt the bed shift and Randy sliding her knee up.

"What are you doing?" Deana whispered.

"I'm taking care of you." Randy whispered laying soft butterfly kisses down the small of her back gently massaging her cheeks then Deana felt Randy's fingers gently rubbing her clit and she mewled with want.

She felt Randy slide down the bed and startled when she felt the probe of the tongue against her wetness and fuck no wonder Arandi loved this it was electric and just hot.

Deana clawed the sheets as Randy worked her to a frenzy and having been a woman he knew exactly where to probe exactly where to flick fast and hot.

In minutes Deana screamed his name as she fell over the edge of complete obscene pleasure. The pills were kicking in and as much as Deana wanted to reciprocate the lure of drowsy orgasmic haze drug her down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They continued hunting trying to keep busy so hopefully the days wouldn't drag. Still it seemed like forever.

Deana apologized to Randy for falling asleep that night but he had only said that it was fine and had thus far not allowed Deana to touch him.

She was feeling a bit unwanted. "If you want someone else you can tell me." She whispered curled up on the bed in shorts and a tank top.

Randy glared at her. "Wrecked hormones, first warnings of your period coming."

"How am I supposed to feel when we were Dean and Arandi we barely went a day without being all over each other like it was our last chance ever and now you just…I miss you, don't you miss me?"

"Only when I breathe." Randy whispered. "I'm scared." He admitted.

"And you think I'm not? We just have to stick together like every other time." Deana took his hand.

"I get that I do baby but you have to give me time to adjust to this please." Randy kissed her softly.

"I'll give you all the time you need but you know I love you."

"Yeah I know." Randy sighed.

"And I know how to make you feel so good."

"I know that too."

"So will you let me? We don't have to have sex yet just let me show you how good it feels."

Randy sighed. "I'll make you a deal as soon as you end your period we'll do whatever you want."

"How are you so sure I'm going to start?"

"I've only been having to deal with it most of my life."

Deana started two hours later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is ridiculous women deserve fucking medals for having to deal with this shit once a month." Deana groaned as the cramps took over again.

"Here use this it helps a little." Randy handed Deana a heating pad.

"Just where am I supposed to put it?" Deana asked unsure.

"You really have never paid attention when I'm on my period have you?" Randy asked.

"I kind of try to avoid you because you get a tad bit….well….." Deana squirmed uncomfortably.

"The word is bitchy."

"I told you I love you right." Deana deterred.

Randy chuckled. "We'll see how much you love me tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not one of my fucking pants fits me right and how in the hell do you get used to walking around with the stick shoved in your cootch?" Deana grumbled tossing a boot aggressively across the hotel room.

"Calm down it's not that bad." Randy sighed looking up from the laptop.

"Not that bad? If you didn't go through this all of time I swear I would stab you! Calm down? Fucking calm down he says."

The other boot flew across the room.

"I'm going to go get dinner." Randy growled and walked out the door.

He really just needed air to breathe because although he knew exactly what Deana was going through it was an entirely different story when you were on the receiving end of the spewing.

He would let her vent and get them a nice dinner and then cuddle up help her through the cramps.

Half way through waiting for their order realization dawned on Randy. "Oh fuck I just walked on her and she's never had a period before oh fuck oh fuck." He grabbed the bags of food tossed money on the counter and rushed back to the room.

Sure enough he found Deana pressed against the corner in the room crying.

Randy slid down onto the floor beside her.

Deana looked up at him with wide green shimmering pools, breath hitching. "I thought you left me, I'm sorry."

"Baby I told you I was getting dinner." Randy pulled her close.

"I threatened to stab you and you slammed the door and you looked so mad and look at me I'm just a fat mess." Deana sobbed.

"Have you ever left me?" Randy asked.

"No but I thought of exorcising you more than once."

"Maybe we should give that a try."

Deana laughed curling up into Randy's arms. "Do you know how hard it is for someone as macho as me to be going through this?"

"I think I can imagine. Now come on let's get you off the floor." Randy stood up.

Somehow they made it through the rest of the seven days.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	3. THE SAME DAMNED DIFFERENCE

THE SAME DAMN DIFFERENCE

Three days had passed since Deana's period had ended and Randy was still stand offish. Oh he was attentive in kissing and being the perfect partner in every way there was beside sex and Deana was getting a little tired of it.

Male or female there was needs to be met. Dean had a very healthy sexual appetite and it was no different as Deana.

Deana had a plan.

They all agreed that they needed to go out and relax. Deana took meticulous time getting pretty and her inner Dean grumbled about having to do all this just to get laid.

She went with her hair up with soft curls falling over her face, the tightest jeans she had and a revealing top. She couldn't really ever get used to dresses since her sitting tendencies still leaned toward mostly male.

Randy looked her over as they got ready to leave and seemed to appreciate the look but looked unsure of it.

Deana kissed the doubt off his face and took his hand leading him out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They chose a nice looking bar so that they could play pool and have fun, maybe hustle some money.

Randy stood close to Deana mostly keeping an eye on her which Deana appreciated somewhat she had done it always as Dean.

After a few hours Deana decided it was time to kick in the plan. "I'm going to go get us some more beers." She smiled brightly and headed to the bar doing her best swing of hips.

She eyed the bar looking for an opening but trying at the same time to find the poor sap that she needed.

She saw the best prospect not a bad looking biker and she huffed girl or not she couldn't get used to fawning over guys.

She sauntered up to the bar brushing lightly against the biker and ordered.

The biker took interest immediately. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing?" He rumbled.

Dean remembered saying that once or twice and if he had known how his skin would crawl having it aimed at him as a woman he would have never ever said it.

Deana checked her temper and leveled her sexiest smile. "You think you can pick me up by calling me a thing?" She purred and batted her lashes.

"It's just a figure of speech sweetheart." He said moving in closer.

Deana flicked her eyes up to look towards Randy but he wasn't where she had left him. He would have picked then to go to the bathroom. "Not interested but I'm flattered." Deana sighed thinking her plan had bombed.

The biker though was smitten. "Oh give me a chance to show you what a real man can do."

Deana thought she was going to have to go ninja on him but didn't get a chance to as Randy yanked her back. "She said she wasn't interested." His voice boomed.

Deana tried to look demure.

"Why you little bitch?" The biker growled and gave her a shove.

That was all it took for Randy to go ballistic and clean the floor with the biker who had actually been a bit bigger.

Deana had to pull him off watching with racing heart the way Randy looked with flaring nose and panting breaths.

"Get the hell out of my bar now!" The bartender yelled.

Randy grabbed Deana arm hard and pulled her toward the door. She stumbled along trying to keep up with Randy's longer legs.

Once they reached the Impala Randy spun on her pinning her up against the car. "You had to push it didn't you? You couldn't leave it alone."

Deana couldn't answer as Randy's lips crashed into hers and kissed her breathless his fingers digging into her ass lifting her closer to him.

She couldn't even begin to explain how turned on she was with Randy manhandling her that way and moans slipped past her.

That seemed to trigger something primal in Randy and he pushed her into the car forcefully and headed back to the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deana fell face first against the wall of the room as Randy pressed against her grinding into her pinning her arms over her head.

"You want me so fucking bad then you're going to get me." He hissed in her ear. "Don't move your hands."

His hands moved down her body slowly until he reached the fly of her jeans and kissed into her ear down her neck.

Deana shuddered against him keeping her hands where she'd been told as Randy unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slid them down until he was able to dip his fingers into her wetness making her gasp and arch back.

"You want me to fill that tight little hole?" Randy rasped into her ear.

"Please…fuck just please." Deana begged and then gasped as Randy ripped her clothes from her body and shoved her forcefully onto the bed. She looked up at him her heart beating hard.

Randy stood staring down at her his eyes blown with lust stripping out of his own clothes.

Deana's eyes widened at the sight of his more than impressive length leaking and ready to claim her.

Randy crawled up the bed towards her separating her legs and dipping to lick a strip making her cry out.

"I'm going to make you feel me." Randy promised.

"I love you baby." Deana whispered, just wanting him to know that this was about that love and nothing else but needing him.

Randy kissed her gentler and down her neck taking his time on her breasts until she mewled with the need for so much more.

Deana gasped at the sudden pressure of being opened up and fuck it pulled and hurt but it was everything she needed to feel.

Randy's eyes rolled at the tightness that he was sinking into and now wondered why he had put this off so long, it was incredible. Just how many people get the chance to lose their virginity twice?

They had been through worse curses.

They moved together easily, it didn't matter who they were they still knew how to get to where they needed together.

The sounds of passion were different but still so amazing to hear from the person that they loved. They had no doubts that they would love each other no matter what.

Randy worked with the same need that Dean always had to bring Arandi to release over and over before allowing his own.

Deana appreciated it beyond words making sure to touch and kiss Randy in the most intimate of ways to let him know she loved him and wanted to see him just as sated.

Randy pounded into her moving her up the bed with every thrust and she felt every intense surge of pleasure until she went over again.

Randy turned her over and slipped back into her heat. Deana mewled as the aftershock still thrummed through her body and Randy only seemed to thrust harder.

She was going to feel it for days and she had no problem with that. She quickly fell in love with sounds Randy made when he was getting close. The desperate grunts of being almost there and then the loud growl and moan mixed together when he filled her with his release.

They collapsed into piles of heated flesh trying to catch their breath.

"You ok?" Randy asked pulling her close.

"Were you like drilling for oil?" Deana sighed.

"You asked for it." Randy huffed.

"I'm more than fine." Deana stretched contentedly and winced.

"Uh huh."

"Is this how you feel when well you know?"

"Every bit of it but you had a bit more experience at this end than I do."

Deana grinned pulling Randy in for a kiss. "For a beginner you were amazing and just think of the fun we'll have teaching each other the good stuff."

"You up for another lesson." Randy whispered seductively into her ear making her shudder all over.

"How about we start with a lesson in tongues." Deana offered she wanted to taste her man and wanted for Randy to let her feel what he had only teased earlier.

It didn't take long for passion to take over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now that they had the sexual parts down they found it hard to keep their hands off each other.

How did you ever get enough of something so good with the person you love?

It was obvious that Sam and Jade had discovered the same thing. It was good really good.

A great way to let the days slip by because no matter what it took lots of time adjusting to changing genders.

They continued to hunt and were as successful as ever. Their skills were the same.

You would think if a witch had thought about the curse she would take away their ability to hunt, their vision or hearing not make them switch genders.

Maybe it was awkward but it was survivable.

When it came time to collect the things that they needed to do the ritual to change back things got more awkward.

"How are we supposed to get this seed? We can't exactly walk up to someone and ask them to jerk off in a cup for us." Deana huffed squirming uncomfortably in the shorts she was wearing.

"I'm not jerking anyone else off and I sure as hell don't want you doing it." Randy growled as he stared down a couple of guys eyeing Deana from across the diner where they sat.

"As if I want to." Deana shuddered. "Although there's a couple of prospects right there."

The glare was now directed at her.

"What I'm just saying."

"Unless you want to stay like this we don't have a choice." Samantha pointed out.

Deana looked up at Randy. "Fine but we're doing this together."

The two guys were so anxious to get laid that they had no problem with Randy watching but Deana played the part perfectly.

"My man likes for things to last so how about we clean some pipes first and we don't want to leave a mess so we'll just use these cups ok?"

The desperate young men would probably agree to lie in cactus if it meant getting laid.

The biggest problem for Randy and Deana was that this shit had to be hands on for both of them.

"Close your eyes and let us help you." Deana purred.

Standing behind the boys they looked at each as if granting permission and went to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Deana come on I'm not mad at you I'm mad at the situation." Randy said at the bathroom door where Deana was presently locked behind throwing up.

"I can't believe I just did that." Deana sobbed.

"We both just did that." Randy shuddered feeling his own stomach lurch. "Just be glad that Samantha set off the fire alarms before it went any further. It's over baby, we got what we needed."

"We had to jerk off two strangers and just seeing you touching someone else like that I wanted to call it off even if it meant staying like this forever." Deana spat as she came out of the bathroom.

"It's not like I enjoyed it." Randy defended. "I didn't much like seeing you touching someone else either."

"I don't want to think about it anymore." Deana sighed heading to the bed but Randy pulled her back taking her in his arms and kissing her gently until she relaxed into his grip.

"I'll help you forget it all baby." He murmured into her neck.

"Yes please." Deana moaned.

They forgot everything but each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting the virgin blood was a lot easier.

They just had to find the virgins slip them a roofie and get the blood they needed.

They were half way to getting the ritual done.

"How am I supposed to kiss my brother and your sister, or is that my sister and your brother?" Deana griped.

"Just be grateful it's only kissing." Randy said.

"I am very grateful but it's still all kinds of fucking awkward."

"It'll be ok and we'll be back to normal then we can spend hours forgetting again." Randy kissed her.

"I'm going to miss you." Deana said because she had gotten attached to Randy.

"Yeah me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day before Friday the thirteenth they drove to where they needed to be for the ritual to be close by.

Randy noticed how quiet Deana was being while Jaden and Samantha were anxious to get things moving.

Randy didn't care how it ended as long as they were together.

After they got to their motel room Randy watched Deana as she got her things fixed up.

"You ok baby?" He asked.

"Yeah just tired." She answered softly.

Randy got behind her and hugged her. "Let's go to bed then tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Yeah let's go to bed." Deana pulled Randy in for a hot searing kiss.

Randy was raring to go in seconds, didn't seem like she was so tired after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day they got up ready to head out preparing what they needed to have with them at the ritual sight.

Randy noticed that Deana spent way longer than usual in the bathroom but left her alone.

When she came out she walked up to Randy and kissed him. "You know that I love you more than anything right?"

"Yeah baby of course I know. You're taking this hard."

"It's just that….just hormones I guess." Deana sighed. "Let's get out of here get this over with."

Randy headed to the car to load up their things and Deana headed straight to get in the passenger seat.

Randy didn't push it seeing that she was taking all this a lot harder than she should be, he headed back to get the rest of their things.

The door to the room slammed shut violently and Randy jumped and headed to open it. His heart racing as he heard Deana swearing and gun shots fired.

"Deana!" Randy pulled on the door with everything he had. "What is it?" He yelled. "Deana!"

Complete silence followed and Randy stood still for a couple of seconds before reaching for the door again. It opened easily and Randy walked out into the parking lot to find only the Impala and no Deana in sight.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	4. CURSE ME NOT

CURSE ME NOT

"Without Deana we're stuck in this form until the next Friday the thirteenth which isn't for nearly ten months." Samantha whined.

"That's what you're worried about? She was taken and you're worried about yourself?"

Samantha glared at Randy. "She wasn't taken. If you pay attention to what's in front of you. The shots were all fired up in the air and would any monster taking her give her the time to take her duffle loaded with weapons?"

Randy noticed for the first time that both of Deana's duffle's were gone and her purse. "Why would she leave when we have such a short time to change back? And how do you explain the doors slamming and not being able to open them."

"Deana is a fucking genius when she puts her mind to it, she's fucking being selfish, maybe Dean got used to being a chick but I want back!"

Randy paced back in forth wondering what the hell to do and what the hell Deana was up to or what if the monsters had gotten that smart and had just made it look like Deana had planned it all to throw them off.

He ran his fingers through his hair and did the only thing he could do and try to piece things together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The time for the ritual slipped away and Samantha first pitched a fit and then cried herself to sleep. They were stuck in their gender swap for months to come and they still had no clue as to where Deana was.

They had checked back into the rooms they had been staying in trying to figure out the next move.

Randy went over every aspect that he could think of to find Deana. He went out into the night and lay on the hood of the Impala and closed his eyes.

"Where are you baby?" He said out loud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deana was wondering how long she should wait to call Randy. She walked along the lake at the cabin she had rented for a few days.

She looked at her reflection in the water and sighed. She knew Sam was so pissed but he would just have to understand. Somehow he would have to understand.

"Cabin by the lake huh?" She heard Randy behind him.

Deana didn't turn around just sighed harder as tears brimmed in her eyes. "How did you find me?"

"Sam actually hunted down a demon and forced him to do the ritual for finding someone." Randy said staying where he was giving Deana the space she apparently needed.

"Deana!" Samantha yelled brushing past Randy angrily.

Deana spun around to face her putting up both hands to fend her off. "I'm sorry Sammy I had to do this."

"You didn't have to do shit, if you want to stay a woman so badly I would have gladly shopped off you're nuts." Samantha rushed at Deana.

Deana dodged her running past heading straight for Randy. "Sam please, please don't hurt my baby!" She cringed against Randy.

Everyone stood in stunned silence.

Randy pulled Deana away to look in her eyes. "You're pregnant?"

Deana who was now sobbing uncontrollably nodded franticly. "I can't hurt our baby I can't change back and kill our baby. I just can't, please understand Sam please I can't do this to our baby." Deana was ranting.

"Deana you know I wouldn't make you do that my God why didn't you just tell us." Samantha was now completely deflated.

"I'm scared I wasn't sure if it was real or just another trick of the witch." Dean touched her stomach. "I want this baby I know it's all kinds of mixed up but I want this baby."

"Deana calm down of course we won't let anything happen to our baby." Randy soothed her.

Big wide pools of green met his blue. "Thank you and I'm sorry I did that to you all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stayed at the cabin to decide what they needed to do.

Deana was scared to death but just as excited. "I should have realized that since I was a woman now I should have taken precautions, I wasn't careful."

"We weren't careful." Randy corrected.

Deana curled up on Randy's lap. "I want to have this baby and then we can change back to normal and raise him to have a normal life. I never thought I would stop hunting but for my baby I will."

"Damn right you're going to stop hunting." Randy growled.

Deana grinned at him and stood up pulling him toward their room. "Let's get some rest." Although that was the last thing on her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had made love for hours, sweet and slow and had talked about everything that they needed to do in the next few months.

Randy loved to see how Deana was glowing and although he wouldn't tell her he felt jealous that he as Arandi wouldn't be able to experience the pregnancy and bringing their child into the world.

As if reading his mind. "I know how bad you want to have a baby please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad baby just hoping the witch doesn't screw us more than she has already."

Randy spooned in behind her and pulled her close wrapping his arms protectively around her belly.

They settled cuddled together and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The loud crash of breaking glass and guttural scream had Randy in motion rolling off the bed ready to fight whatever was coming at them.

The first thing Randy realized was that he was back to being Arandi all the parts back where the belonged. "Oh fuck." She thought jumping up and running to find Dean.

Dean had to have realized that he was back to normal and wasn't taking it very well because of the baby.

"Dean?" Arandi ventured. "Baby are you ok?" She rolled her eyes at how lame that sounded right at the moment. She slowly walked into the bathroom to find him leaned back against the wall, head thrown back, blood running down his closed fists. There were pieces of mirror everywhere.

"Our baby Arandi our baby." He croaked out brokenly.

Arandi eyes welled up with tears. "I know baby I know I'm so sorry." She stepped up to him gently taking his hands so that she could check to see how badly he had cut himself.

Sam and Jade came tearing into the bathroom. "Dean fuck Dean I'm sorry."

Dean let out a sob and slid to the floor followed by Arandi and Sam and Jade.

They understood Dean's pain and could do nothing but be there for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had gotten used to curling up when he was in his much smaller female form. That was how he was now, curled up on the bed asleep. His bandaged hands tucked away.

He had cried himself out after breaking a few more things.

Arandi watched him somehow he was more gorgeous to her and she wanted nothing more than to take his pain away. Dean didn't deserve this, didn't deserve to believe he was going to have that family he longed for and then have it ripped away from him.

Arandi would gladly bring back that fucking witch and kill her painfully over and over again for doing this to him.

Dean sat up suddenly looking wide eyed. Arandi knew the look and rushed forward with a trash can just as he began to heave. He fell back when he was done and she brought him a bottle of water and a wash cloth.

"What am I supposed to do now Arandi?" He asked.

"The same thing we always do, move on even though it hurts badly."

A tear slipped down his cheek. "It's the worse pain ever." He whispered rubbing his stomach at the emptiness Arandi knew he had to be feeling. She laid her hands over his and frowned.

She moved his hands gently and rubbed her hands over his taut belly. "Dean baby I don't know how you're going to take this but I think you're still pregnant."

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	5. NOT A MAN THING

I promised myself once that I would never do an mpreg story but once again the plot bunny snuck Red Bull and wouldn't let me sleep until I made Dean pregnant. I apologize to those of you who don't like that and this didn't start off being that type of story but it sure is ending that way.

NOT A MAN THING

"That's impossible, men can't be pregnant." Dean mumbled as he ran his hands over his belly while he looked in the mirror.

"Dean we just spent months gender swapped so this is very possible."

Dean was trapped between being completely freaked out and happy that their baby was still alive. "What do I do? I can't just walk into a clinic and ask for a pregnancy test."

"I know someone that can help. Jade and I helped her out once so she owes us and trust me this won't surprise her."

Dean felt a rush of lightheadedness and braced himself against the wall with one arm.

"Your body is going to be all out of whack now baby." Arandi said soothingly leading him to the bed.

He curled up with her, a million things zooming through his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you're still pregnant?" Sam asked in a high pitched shocked voice while he touched Dean's stomach at the same time. His mouth shaping a shocked 'O' when he felt the baby bump. "I thought we had been through everything?"

"Apparently not." Dean sighed surprised that he didn't mind his little brother rubbing his niece's or nephew's bump.

"How does it feel?" Sam asked curiously.

"Like I got carried away at a massive buffet." Dean grinned.

"Umm how are you supposed to…..you know?"

Dean paled at the thought of how his baby would enter the world and rushed to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi smiled as she watched Dean for what seemed the hundredth time looking at himself in the mirror.

His gorgeous face a mix of curiosity and terror.

"You alright my love?" She asked.

"I don't even know how to begin to process this." He said smoothing his hands over his belly. "I bet this would end Chuck Norris's streak."

Arandi had to laugh. "Baby you ended Chuck's streak a long time ago."

"I did didn't I?" He smiled proudly. "Haven't seen him take on angels and demons and the devil himself."

"Exactly."

"Do I look fat?" He blurted.

"You're still gorgeous."

"Not what I asked?"

Arandi sighed. How many times had she asked that question and had expected an immediate answer? "No you don't look fat."

"Damn it Arandi I could barely handle having a period, how in the hell am I supposed to handle this?"

"You tell yourself every time that you begin to have doubts what the reward is going to be at the end." She walked up to him and placed her hands on his stomach. She smiled a huge cocky grin.

"What's that smile about?"

"I knocked you up." She laughed.

Dean huffed in annoyance. "Yeah well it doesn't make me your bitch."

"Oh but it so does." Arandi smacked him on the ass.

Dean squealed very unmanly like and rubbed his butt as Arandi laughed harder and sauntered away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They decided that they had better go shopping before heading to Emily's, once Dean really started to show he wasn't going to be able to go anywhere.

Arandi was looking at some outfits that would be more comfortable for Dean. She turned to ask him what he thought and he was gone.

Worriedly she started to look for him and found him in the baby section of the store looking at baby outfits and smiling sweetly at the tiniest little boots.

Two very pregnant woman watched him curiously.

Arandi walked up to him. "Baby what are you doing? I'm not even showing yet and we don't even know what we're having."

"What? Oh yeah I know but look at this stuff it's so adorable and these boots are the cutest things ever." Dean squealed excitedly.

Arandi stared at him and gulped. Dean using words like adorable and cute, what the hell?

"Can we go ahead and get the crib so that I can put it together before I'm not able to?" He asked his eyes bright with the thought.

"We'll have to have it shipped." She said looking at the women who were still staring and she couldn't tell Dean no because somehow being pregnant upped the killer under the lashes look. "Fine baby which one do you want?"

Dean did a little jump of joy as he rushed to the crib that he had already chosen. It was beautiful, looked as if it had been hand crafted out of oak. "I'll go find someone to help us." He rushed off so happy.

Both pregnant woman walked up to Arandi. "Consider yourself lucky, my husband had our crib put together by strangers and I have to drag him into this section." One of them said.

Arandi blushed. "He's incredible to me."

"Let him enjoy himself if that's what he wants, he's one of kind." The other woman added.

"That he is." Arandi agreed as she watched Dean coming back with help in tow.

They filled out all the paper work and before Arandi could even blink they had a crib a car seat, a bassinette, a stroller, carrier, and enough of everything a baby could possibly need set to be delivered to Emily's.

Dean was absolutely beaming.

"You forgot something." Arandi sighed and handed him the boots and smiling she pulled out the cutest baby leather jacket.

Dean's smile went up megawatts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stop the car." Dean moaned and struggled out on the passenger side to throw up for the fourth time since they had started the drive to Emily's.

He wasn't sure if he could handle this much longer and had no clue how women did this on a regular basis.

Arandi rubbed his back soothingly waiting with the bottled water.

Dean felt hot all over but chilled at the same time and he wanted to sleep.

He leaned back against the car so glad that Arandi was there for him because having to get through this for a few more months was going to do him in fast.

"We are going to stop at the next motel we see you need to rest and eat." Arandi said.

"We haven't been on the road that long." Dean murmured.

"It's been a few hours and we're really in no rush." Arandi said patiently.

He didn't have it in him to argue and could see the worried look in Sam's eyes. "Yeah ok." He moved to get back in the car, his knees gave out under him and he pitched forward lost in oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean opened his eyes and felt the instant surge of nausea roll through him. He stayed still until it passed and then looked around. He was in a motel room and it was dark. He realized that he was alone.

He sat up slowly sure that he had slept for hours since it had been morning when he took the dive.

He was in nothing but his boxers and couldn't remember a single thing about being manhandled into the room or out of his clothes.

He got up slowly and headed to the bathroom to piss and wondered just how the hell he was supposed to do that once he could no longer see his penis.

Oh things were just going to get so fucking interesting. He stepped back into the room wondering where Arandi was. He sat back on the bed about text her when the door opened and she came into the room with bags.

"Hey baby how are you feeling?"

"Still so tired." He admitted.

"You should get used to that." Arandi sighed. "You hungry?"

"Actually I am." Dean smiled.

"I wasn't sure what you'd be in the mood for so I got a little bit of everything." She said as she started pulling food out.

Dean made his way to put on some pajama bottoms and a t-shirt while Arandi spread everything on the table.

He walked up and stared at everything. Burgers, burritos, nachos and all kinds of finger foods. His stomach growled loudly and Arandi smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached Emily's the next afternoon and Dean was out of the car the second they stopped needing a bathroom.

Emily met them on her porch and Dean was so glad that she lived out in the country away from others and as he stared at the property and the house he knew that he'd be staying at for a while. Once he really started to show he knew he had to be on lock down.

He hated to be in one place for a long time but for the safety of his child he would tolerate anything.

Emily hugged Arandi and Jade and then they introduce Dean and Sam. Emily hugged them too as if she had known them all along.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances and knew they were in good hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean looked around the exam room impressed with the equipment Emily had accumulated at her home.

Emily smiled. "The hospital I work at is always getting newer better equipment so I take out the trash." She shrugged.

"Nice and you help hunters?"

"Since Arandi and Jade saved my daughter I do what I can for all hunters. So anyway I need your clothes off so I can examine you." Emily smiled and handed Dean a gown.

Dean looked towards Arandi with wide eyes.

"I'm going to be right here baby." Arandi said taking his hand.

"This is so awkward." Dean huffed as he headed to take off his clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well you definitely are pregnant." Emily said as she ran the wand of the ultra sound machine over Dean's belly.

"What's that sound?" Dean asked.

"That sweetheart is your baby's heartbeat."

Dean felt tears burning in his eyes and he listened intently, Arandi squeezed his hand her own eyes bright.

"Arandi please don't be sad." Dean said knowing the heartache that she had to be feeling. She had been told long ago that she would never get pregnant.

He felt horrible to be causing her such pain that he knew she was trying desperately to hide for his sake.

"It's our baby Dean, I'm going to be fine." She said brushing the tears away before they could begin to fall.

"I love you, you know that? No matter what."

"Ditto, my love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi leaned in the doorway of the kitchen watching Dean making some sandwiches.

He was concentrating hard looking adorable with the tip of his tongue sticking out at the side of his mouth.

This was one part of pregnancy Arandi wouldn't miss.

Sardines lined up neatly on rye bread smeared with mustard and Dean was adding bacon, tomatoes, onion, ranch dressing and topping it all off with crushed potato chips.

Arandi wouldn't dare comment on the concoction afraid to set Dean's intense mood swings off.

"You're not actually going to eat that crap." Sam said suddenly behind her.

Dean pulled the plate toward him as if he was afraid it would be taken from him. "I'm hungry."

"For that dude? You've never eaten sardines in your life."

"Yes I have." Dean defended.

"Dean really just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you have to act pregnant." Sam scoffed

Dean stared at his food with a slight pout. "It's what I wanted." He said softly before leaving the food and heading out of the kitchen.

Arandi spun on Sam. "He is pregnant Sam and he's going to have cravings like a pregnant woman. It would be nice if you backed him up and not be a fucking spaz about it. He needs us behind him and you of all people should know how Dean takes things to heart especially from you. I've been having a bitch of time getting him to eat at all so if the man wants to eat raw oysters in his fucking cereal with cottage cheese and goat's milk that's what he's eating!"

Sam stood staring at his feet, feeling two inches tall. "I didn't mean to make him feel bad."

"Well you did." Arandi huffed. "And you better fix it yesterday."

Sam sighed, grabbed the plate of Dean's 'lunch' added a large glass of milk and went after his brother.

Dean was sitting on the front porch staring off across the field and woods that lined Emily's property mindlessly twiddling his thumbs and tapping his right leg up and down as he hummed Metallica.

Sam slid the plate and glass across the small table beside Dean and sat down opposite him. "I'm sorry bro I didn't mean to be an ass, it's hard to get used to the fact that my brother is pregnant. My very macho, kill and ask questions later, best hunter in the world big brother."

"I guess." Dean mumbled now rubbing his stomach absentmindedly.

"So eat up ok."

"Arandi drilled you a new one huh." Dean grinned.

"Pretty much yeah." Sam chuckled. "She really loves you." He paused not meeting Dean's eyes. "So do I."

"I know." Dean sighed.

"So let's eat." Sam smiled.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You're going to eat this?"

"If it's good enough for my niece or nephew then it's good enough for me." Sam said lifting one of the now soggy sandwiches.

Dean watched with interest as Sam took a huge bite.

Sam chewed and swallowed. "Hmm this actually isn't half bad."

"Yeah I know." Dean smiled as he bit into his own.

Arandi watched from the window and breathed in relief. They still had such a long way to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean loved putting things together, mostly mechanical things but setting up the bed that his child would be sleeping in was a wonderful feeling.

He just didn't realize how tiring it was going to be.

Emily had had offered them a place to stay until they decided what they wanted to do after the baby was born. She had plenty of room and even a room that could be made into a nursery but that wasn't going to happen.

Dean wanted the baby close by always so he set up all the baby things in a corner of their room.

Sam walked in seeing the expression on Dean's face. He didn't think his brother would be so accepting of this. He never thought he would witness his brother nesting.

"Need some help?" He asked warily.

Dean turned to him with a huge tired smile. "Would you Sammy? I was almost done but damn I'm tired."

"Just tell me what to do."

Arandi and Jade peaked in but didn't bother the brotherly moment. They went to the kitchen to make some food for their men.

They realized soon that it had gotten entirely too quiet so they headed to peak in again and smiled.

Sam was leaning against the wall and Dean was curled on his side sound asleep with his head on Sam's lap.

Sam shrugged as he covered Dean with one of the many baby blankets. "He was tired and I didn't want to wake him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know being stuck in the house is driving you crazy so I thought a walk in the woods for a picnic would do you some good." Arandi said as she led Dean through the woods.

Dean stumbled along really enjoying the change of scene. He was showing a bit more and as much as he wanted to pretend that nothing had changed, it was the furthest from the truth.

Dean Winchester pregnant, no one could have seen that coming.

They found a nice clearing next to a brook and Arandi spread out the blanket and set down the basket of goodies.

Dean started to lower himself down but Arandi stopped him and kissed him hotly.

He moaned into her lips instantly aroused and feeling glad that his body wasn't turning off his lover, yet.

"I know it won't be long before we can't do this anymore baby and I want you so bad." Arandi purred. She turned around and bent towards him.

Dean licked his lips, so hard it strained at his sport pants that he had taken to wearing.

Clothes taken out of the equation they were soon going at it hot and heavy. Dean loved her all the more for giving him this as they both reached climax.

He didn't let it end there going for round two immediately because like she had said they wouldn't be able to do this much longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sleepy in the afterglow of amazing pregnant sex, Dean lay with his head on Arandi's lap and she ran her fingers through his hair with one hand and fed him grapes with the other.

"I could get used to this." He sighed.

"I bet you could."

Dean gasped and sat up suddenly grabbing his stomach.

"Dean what's wrong?" Arandi asked worriedly.

He couldn't answer way overwhelmed. He just grabbed her hand and laid it on his stomach.

She looked at him wide eyed as they felt their baby moving for the first time.

Tears in their eyes they sat for a while anxious for more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat on the porch staring out into the night. Getting any sleep lately seemed impossible.

And he couldn't no longer rely on his usual back up of alcohol.

From now until the last day he breathed he would have a new found respect for pregnant woman.

"Hello Dean."

Dean jumped up fast, an instant reaction but the motion had him dizzy. "What do you want?" He hissed his hand out in a protective stance.

The woman stepped closer and stopped. Her eyes slid into solid black. "Now Dean do you honestly think there is any chance of another Winchester being allowed to crowd this earth?"

Panic filled Dean. Demons wanted his baby. He closed his eyes willing the world to stop spinning and the demon attacked.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	6. WHEN YOUR LOVER BREAKS

WHEN YOUR LOVER BREAKS

Dean leaned back against the wall breathing hard as he stared down at the now dead demon.

"I'm fucking pregnant bitch not dead." He growled, demon knife in hand.

The front door crashed open and Sam, Arandi, and Jade came running out. All of them staring at the corpse on the porch.

"Demons want my baby." Dean said and then crashed to the floor in a graceless heap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's burning up Emily what's happening?" Arandi asked worriedly as she put the cool wash cloth to Dean's forehead. He thrashed around on the bed mumbling incoherently.

"I can't find a reason for the fever." Emily responded. "We just have to keep trying to keep it low, high fevers are dangerous enough even more so when pregnant."

"Come on baby you have to fight this whatever it is you have to fight it." Arandi coaxed Dean.

He only threw his head side to side. "Stay away from my baby." He hissed and arched.

"I won't let anything hurt our baby or you Dean just please fight this." Arandi soothed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had set up every ward against demons and every other supernatural being he could think of all over the house.

He checked on Dean who was settled for the time being sleeping peacefully with Arandi at his side like always.

He would forever be grateful that he no longer had to keep his brother safe on his own. He was pretty sure Dean felt the same about Jade.

He just didn't get why everything always happened to Dean. He seemed to be a magnet for all the bad things not to mention the fact that Dean threw himself in the way of everything and everyone that might hurt his family.

His brother was pregnant. Demons wanted the baby. Just how the fuck do you even begin to process that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fever finally gone, Dean was up and around again. He still felt so drained.

His diet, the only things he was able to keep down, now consisted of beef jerky, chocolate milk, and egg white with mozzarella cheese and mushrooms with bacon omelets.

Emily was concerned that Dean's nausea wasn't ebbing much as the pregnancy progressed. She chalked it all up to the fact that Dean was after all the first ever male to be pregnant. His body just wouldn't adjust normally because this just wasn't normal.

She was so glad the hunters had come to her because anywhere else Dean would have been treated like a test subject poked and prodded not to mention what the poor baby would be put through.

There was no way in hell she was letting that happen because it hadn't taken long for the Winchester's to warm their way into her heart.

Like Arandi and Jade they were her family now and no one fucked with her family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My nipples are so fucking sore I can't even stand my shirt touching them." Dean growled as he squirmed where he sat.

"That's part of the pregnancy." Emily said. "Your breasts are getting ready to…." She trailed off as she realized how badly Dean might take the next words.

Dean was already staring at her in wide eyed horror. "Oh hell no, I love my baby and I'll do anything for him but I'm not breast feeding!" He was up and pacing. The image etched in his mind.

"You don't have to breast feed Dean but your body is still going to prepare itself for it."

"Oh that fucking witch, I'm going to find a way to make her suffer again and again." Dean roared. "This is so uncool."

Sam snickered.

"What do you find so funny?" Dean was suddenly if front of him.

"Damn Dean calm down." Sam stammered.

"Calm down says the giant who's not fucking pregnant!" Dean hollered and then reached up and grabbed both of Sam's nipples and twisted them hard.

"Dean what the fuck!" Sam screamed and tried to escape the hold without hurting his brother.

Dean finally let go with a victorious smile. "Laugh at me again bitch."

"Jerk." Sam huffed rubbing at his sore nipples and he got why Dean was being so pissy if his nipples felt like that every day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean wasn't even bothering with the boxers anymore, he went commando to not have to deal with ligation and being that to his embarrassment that almost had him in tears, he now had to sit to pee.

His only consolation was that no matter how much his body was changing, Arandi didn't look at him any differently. The same love as always radiated from her and she only grew more protective of him by the day.

He had never doubted her love for him but this being the most unusual of circumstances just made him realize how blessed he was to have her.

She was there for him for everything and mainly she just seemed to read his mind and know what he needed before he did.

Tonight he couldn't sleep, couldn't get comfortable for anything and he still had two and half months to go.

Arandi rolled over to face him and he didn't like how worn she looked. "You ok baby?"

Dean grunted to let her know he wasn't but he didn't want to tell her the real problem.

Like always Arandi just knew and he moaned in a pleased shudder as she smiled at him and spread his legs pulling off his loose PJ bottoms.

He had already been half hard in misery so it didn't take much for her to get him completely aroused and he was a boneless pile of heated flesh as she quickly worked him to climax with just her heavenly tongue and sweet suction of her luscious lips.

He was up and over fucking thrumming with pleasure only she could pull from him. He sat back breathing hard. "I don't know why you still want me." He murmured.

"Your beautiful baby no matter what you think." She said simply.

"I want to please you too."

"Trust me my love you will." She purred.

Dean smiled sleepily. "That's a goal I can't wait to reach." He yawned. "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby now get some rest."

He breathed in slowly staring at her and was asleep in the next breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When you have been a hunter nearly your entire life you more or less get a spidey sense of impending doom.

Dean would have loved to have chalked it up to pregnancy jitters but he knew better. Demons didn't give up that easily and it would be a cold day in hell before anything got his child.

He went around the entire house reinforcing every sigil and adding more.

No one said anything to him. Arandi just followed him, handing him things he needed and made him comfortable in every way that she could.

Dean with nerves and terror he would never admit to, was less than kindly and was getting to the point where every little thing set him off.

He was eating less and less, sleeping less and less. Every unrecognizable sound set him on edge.

He was always tired, nauseated, aches and pains crept on him from every direction.

The only things that kept him sane were Arandi and knowing that it was all for their child.

But even Arandi had a breaking point in her wondrous tolerance of a pregnant Dean Winchester.

"Dean you have to eat for the baby." She had said quietly placing a bowl of soup and some grilled cheese sandwiches on the table where he sat.

"Why am I going to bother to eat it when I'm just going to throw it back up?" He snapped at her.

"You're losing weight instead of gaining and that's not good according to Emily."

"Yeah so how many pregnant men has Emily taken care of in her career to compare me too? Oh that's right none!"

"I know it's a lot for you…." She tried.

Dean angrily brushed the food off the table and watched Arandi's face crumbled. Her feelings hurt, her eyes shiny with new tears but he couldn't stop himself.

"You don't know a fucking thing! You're not the one that's pregnant!" The second the words spewed from him he knew he'd gone too far.

Arandi backed away from him as if had struck her and he might as well have. That fact that she could never have her own children was a very painful knife in her heart and he had just grabbed hold and twisted it deeper.

"Arandi…" He said struggling to stand but she had already bolted outside through the kitchen door and Dean knew he had no hope of catching her in his state.

He was barely getting to the door and he could see her running a distance away towards the place where they had gone on their picnic.

He started out the door.

"It's best if you let her vent Dean." Emily said softly behind him.

"I didn't mean to be so cruel. She puts up with all my shit and loves me for who I am, how could I do say that to her when I know how much pain it would cause her?"

"Hormones can be nasty little bitches especially when you're not supposed to have them." Emily was already cleaning up the mess he had made.

Dean stared out the door. "She shouldn't be out there alone and she doesn't have her phone." He motioned to it sitting where she had left it on the counter.

"I'll go get her back but Dean I really thinks it's best if you just leave her alone for a few hours."

Dean nodded as a tear slipped from his eye. "I really can't do this without her."

"Oh honey it's going to take a lot more than this to make Arandi stop loving you."

"I hope you're right." He sniffled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had dozed off sitting on the porch swing, the cool breeze and the gently motion of the swing had lulled him.

His eyes snapped open when he swore he heard Arandi scream.

There was complete silence for a few minutes and he was just beginning to think he had dreamed it all when he saw the black smoke shooting up into the sky.

"Sam!" He screamed.

Sam came tearing out of the house in time to see the smoke.

"Arandi and Emily are out there." Dean gasped trying to move off the stairs.

"Dean you have to stay here." Sam ordered pushing him back.

As much as Dean hated it he knew Sam was right and he moved back onto the porch as Sam and Jade took off running.

Dean sat back down breathing hard afraid. If anything happened to Arandi it was his fault for letting this get the best of him.

He heard shouts and Latin and there was more black smoke then everything became eerily quiet.

Dean moved to the steps, his heart about to beat out of his chest.

What if everyone was dead what if he was all alone?

Sickening laughter drifted to him and Dean slid to the floor unable to breathe.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	7. HELL NO

HELL NO

Dean fought to stay conscious, his family needed him now. He had to push himself, pregnant or not he was still a hunter even though he didn't look like one right now.

He pulled himself to his feet and took a long shaky breath staring to where everyone had disappeared to and he heard the first sounds of footfalls.

Sam came around into sight carrying Emily while Jade stumbled along behind him trying to support her sister.

Arandi was hurt and so was Emily because of him.

He moved to open the door for them and then followed as quickly as he could. "What happened?"

"Demons attacked them but Arandi fought them off as best as she could." Sam breathed as he settled Emily onto her bed.

"Are they ok? They didn't get possessed?" Dean asked moving to where Arandi was trying to stay on her feet against the wall.

Sam whipped his head around. "Honestly Dean what do you take me for?"

"I didn't mean…" Dean started but just decided to shut up afraid to make it worse. "Arandi baby please…."

"Save it Dean." She said slowly clearly pissed off to all hell.

"Are you ok?" He tried anyway.

She raised her head to look at him. "No I'm not ok." She slid to the floor out cold.

Sam got up quickly and carried her to the other side of Emily's bed.

Dean stood feeling so helpless and on the verge of tears that just angered him. Pain shot through his abdomen and he dropped to his knees with a pained grunt.

"Damn it Dean." Sam growled. "Come on you need to rest." He helped Dean stand and led him to his own bed. "I know you want to be with her Dean but you need to take care of yourself ok? Let me take care of them and I'll check on you in a little while."

Dean nodded, his body beyond exhausted and although he wanted nothing more than to be at Arandi's side he slipped away as soon as his head hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cool hands ran over Dean's forehead and he didn't recognize the touch so he quickly opened his eyes.

Emily was sitting beside him. "Just checking on you darling. You've been out of it for a while and you need to eat."

"Arandi?"

"She's resting she's going to be fine. That woman fights like Xena warrior princess." Emily snickered.

"You're ok?"

"I'm fine sweetie. Arandi fought them off and I tried to help and got knocked senseless. She got the worst of it but she's strong no one should be used to fighting things like that." Emily shuddered.

"Yeah she is strong." Dean sighed as he moved to sit up.

"Come on Sam is making us all some homemade soup and Jade made homemade bread."

Dean actually felt hungry so he got up slowly and followed Emily into the kitchen. The smell of the bread was enough to make his stomach growl and he felt the baby move.

"I'm going to feed you, calm down kiddo." Dean smiled fondly rubbing his belly. He felt his stomach stretch right where his hand was and he could just imagine his child trying to reach his hand.

"I will never get used to seeing my brother happily pregnant." Sam laughed.

Dean scoffed. "Happily enough to make Arandi hate me." He sat down and Jade placed a large bowl of soup and a plate of bread in front of him. Dean began to eat slowly.

"Arandi will never hate you Dean. No matter what she will never hate you. Want to kick your ass and make you feel it for days but never, ever hate you." Jade said.

Dean looked at her and had a feeling that there was another underlying meaning in her words. He debated on whether to ask more.

"They are not going to give up Dean, the demons I mean." Sam huffed as he sat near his brother.

"I know." Dean replied. "Crowley would love to torture me by taking my child and making him into one of them."

"So then what do we do?"

"I was in hell Sam and I learned some things I'm not too proud of but I will do whatever it takes to keep my family safe. Whatever it takes."

Sam nodded. "Yeah I know that's exactly what I'm afraid of."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean slowly made his way to where Arandi was still lying down resting. He knew that she was trying to avoid him but he couldn't let her keep hurting like he knew she was.

"I know me saying I'm sorry isn't even close to being enough for the way I acted and being pregnant is no excuse for hurting you like that." Dean began. "I love you and that fact that hurt you is killing me please let me make it up to you."

He got no response.

"Arandi I need you, we need you. This without you will be impossible."

She turned to look at him her eyes full of tears. "I can't do this with you anymore Dean. You survived a long time without me and I did too without you and I think it's best if I leave now before the baby is born."

Dean felt as if he'd been stabbed in the gut. "You're going to leave us?" He whispered.

"I love you Dean and I always will but I can't look at our child and feel that agony that I didn't give birth to him for the rest of my life."

Dean couldn't even begin to process what was happening. He automatically reached for her and Arandi cringed at his touch and that hurt him like a physical blow.

"Arandi you can't do this, this isn't you. You can work through anything, you will regret leaving our child. You will." Dean pleaded.

Arandi looked him directly in the eyes. "You have to let me go." She said as she pulled away from him.

Dean stared at her fighting the panic that was threatening him. Arandi loved him would never walk away from him and their child unless…unless she was trying to protect them.

"Christo." He said to her and felt no surprise at all when Arandi's eyes turned solid black.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	8. INTO THIS WORLD

INTO THIS WORLD

"You should have let her leave while she still had control Dean." Arandi's voice now deep and ugly.

Dean stepped back holding his hands over his stomach protectively.

"She is a strong one."

"How did you get in her?" Dean asked loudly hoping that Sam would hear him.

"She didn't notice that her tattoo was damaged and when she was pulled into the house many of wards had been broken. She held out a long time."

Arandi walked towards Dean her eyes back to the brilliant blue. "Now give us that baby."

"Do you even remember who you're fucking with?" Dean asked as he noticed Sam making his way slowly towards him.

"Oh this Winchester crap is getting old." Arandi's hand came up and Dean instantly felt pressure in his stomach and he fell to his knees.

Sam was there in the next instant reciting the exorcism and Arandi backed up laughing. "You might as well save your breath." She lifted her shirt showing a small sigil that had the demon locked into Arandi's body.

Dean groaned in pain and Emily came running.

"He's having the baby now and I'm taking him with me."

Dean fell further to the floor feeling as if was being ripped in two.

Sam looked at Emily as she quickly examined Dean. "He's in labor and he has to have a C-section."

Emily suddenly lifted and slammed into the wall falling motionless to the floor.

"I'll be delivering this baby." The demon laughed as it reached for the knife on the nightstand. "So appropriate that I end your life with same knife that you've killed so many of us with."

Sam and Jade were suddenly flying back pinned to the wall.

Dean hissed in pain scrambling back until he was against the wall and stared at Arandi wide eyed.

"I love you." He said.

Arandi stopped and stared at him. Dean saw the second she was back in control and he knew how hard that had to be.

"I love you too baby. I'm sorry." She said.

"Arandi don't!" Dean screamed but it was too late.

Arandi lifted the knife and plunged into her stomach. Dean watched in double agony as the demon died and Arandi crumpled to the floor unmoving.

He wanted to move towards her and hold her but the contractions were taking hold full force and he screamed. There was nowhere for the baby to come out if someone didn't cut him open and Emily was still out cold.

Sam rushed toward him and Jade went to Arandi.

"You have to get the baby out." Dean panted gripping his brother's hand in a killer grip.

"Dean I don't know how. You can't ask me to hurt you like that." Sam looked more scared than Dean had ever seen him. He heard Jade sobbing and looked to see her holding her sister desperately. He felt so completely crushed.

"Sammy if you don't do this we are both going to die." Dean begged already drenched in sweat and fighting the urge to push.

Sam looked at Dean with his eyes burning with tears of how his very soul was being ripped apart right now. He knew either way he risked losing Dean so pulled away and ran from the room.

Dean lay panting and Sam returned with a scalpel in hand.

They shared one long meaningful look and Sam helped Dean lay down flat with a pillow under his head pulling his clothes out of the way.

He then gave Dean a wash cloth to bite down on. One more look and a nod from Dean and Sam began to cut.

Dean had always had a high tolerance for pain, for that he was grateful but to be cut open while awake was something no one should have to experience.

He bit down on the towel trying hard not to move and make it worse and he could hear Sam's mantra of 'I'm sorry' through the haze of pain and desperation.

He felt his blood running down to the floor, he felt his body being pushed and a pressure like nothing he had ever felt before and just for a second he thought he was being ripped apart by hell hounds again.

Suddenly everything stopped and he sensed the other demons close by.

He wondered if the fact that every ounce of water that he drank through his pregnancy, had been holy would mean anything.

He felt so cold and then the most beautiful sound in the world filled his ears and Sam was there holding his baby in his bloodied hands.

"It's a boy." Sam whispered, his eyes full of tears. He lay the crying baby on Dean's chest and he lifted his arms to hold him for just a moment. Hitching his breath in pain and despair.

"Take him and run Sammy they're coming for him."

"I can't leave you." Sam murmured as he lifted the baby back up gently and the house began to tremble.

"You have to Sam please don't let them get my baby." Dean pleaded as he felt his body giving out.

"Dean…." Sam said desperately.

"Love him like I loved you Sammy." Dean whispered. He closed his eyes and everything slipped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam stayed where he was staring at his brother, the floor covered in his blood and Dean completely pale and unmoving.

Sam hitched a sob feeling as if once again he was facing life without Dean like he had when Dean had been ripped open by hell hounds.

This time though Sam wasn't alone, he had Jade and now he had a nephew that he had to protect the way Dean had always protected him. The thought of leaving Dean laying there tore him apart but he knew also that the demons were close.

The house shook again and Sam quickly stood up and moved to clean the baby up as fast as he could. He was beautiful and very alert for just having arrived into the world.

Sam felt a tug in his heart an instant connection looking into the deep green eyes that stared back at him.

"Jade we have to go." Sam said quietly knowing this was just as hard for her as it was for him.

"She didn't even get to see or hold her baby." Jade sobbed. "We can't just leave them Sam."

"We don't have a choice baby or she would have died for nothing."

Jade nodded and stood up taking the baby from Sam and falling in love the instant she saw the fat little face staring at her. He looked nothing like a baby that was born too early. He looked perfect.

The house shook again and the laughter filtered toward them. A laugh that Sam would recognize anywhere.

"Crowley of course you would try to take the baby." Sam growled.

"The greatest revenge I could ever have is making a Winchester my apprentice." Crowley snickered as he stepped into the room.

He looked at Dean's body. "This was too easy."

"And that should have been the biggest give away." Arandi said suddenly behind him shoving the demon knife to the hilt into Crowley's spine.

Crowley started to laugh because the demon knife could hurt him quite a bit but not kill him but the pain he felt was something entirely different and he felt himself falling.

"What did you do?" He yelled.

Arandi fell against the wall. "We knew you wouldn't send anyone else for our baby so we were ready for you. The blood of a blessed Winchester newborn was your final undoing."

"You would never cut your child." Crowley hissed trying to escape his body.

"We didn't have to." Dean's voice cut in, weak but very much alive.

"They didn't have a nurse practitioner around for nothing." Emily spoke up.

The room filled with Latin and Crowley screamed unable to believe that the Winchester's had finally gotten the best of him. What they had strived for, for years was over in minutes.

The rest of the demon world would now be too busy trying to get to the throne to worry about the Winchesters at least for the time being

Emily made her way quickly to Dean trying to do her best to get the bleeding to stop.

Arandi crawled to Dean and lay her head on his shoulder as she stilled. Dean was already in shock and fading fast.

Emily had no idea how she was supposed to save them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The steady beeping pushed into Dean's mind and he just wanted it to stop. He realized that if something was annoying him then he was still alive.

He pushed his eyes open.

"About time young man." Emily said so very relieved.

"Arandi, our baby?" Dean croaked past chapped lips.

Emily's answer was to lift the sleeping baby into Dean's line of vision. "Sleeping like a….well you know."

Dean's heart filled with emotion to see this tiny little human that he had brought into the world, under the harshest of circumstances.

"You lost so much blood and thank god your brother is a giant so he could spare you some but then I had to go steal some too to keep you alive. I don't ever want to go through that again."

"Arandi?" Dean pushed, terrified of the answer that Emily was trying so hard to avoid.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I did everything I could." Emily whispered as tears slid down her cheeks.

"No it can't be!" Dean struggled to sit even as pain tore through him.

Sam came rushing into the room to hold him down and he was still too weak to fight the way he wanted. "Dean please the baby needs you." Sam said his voice raw from obvious crying.

"Please Sam where is she I need her." Dean sobbed.

"She didn't make it Dean she woke up long enough to hold the baby and she was gone. I'm so sorry." Sam said holding Dean strongly.

"How she had one stab? I'm the one that should be dead." Dean yelled.

"She stabbed herself badly Dean it only took one but she did it to save you and the baby, don't let it be in vain."

"No!" Dean yelled struggling and he felt the sting of a needle in his arm. "I need to see her Sammy please let me see her." He begged as the drug took effect."

"I'm sorry Dean." Was the last thing he heard as he faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

His baby was crying and he needed to get to him but he couldn't. Why wasn't Arandi there to help him?

It hit him, the terrible anguish as it all opened up again. Arandi was gone and he didn't know if he could pull through this without her.

He heard the soft words being spoken to his baby by Jade as she soothed him and fed him. It was all she had left of her sister and that ripped a new ragged tear through what little was left of his heart.

They had always planned on dying together, one without the other wasn't acceptable since they had met but the baby, Sam.

Tears streamed down his face, he had to look at his child the rest of his life and see her there. If they had wanted to condemn him to hell they had managed to do it while he was still alive.

"You promised that I wouldn't have to go to hell if I kept fighting!" He yelled at the ceiling. "This is hell and I've done everything to save this world to get rid of evil, giving up my life for all of this. You pulled me out of hell once please, please, please do it again!"

He broke into uncontrollable sobs of heart broken anguish and misery. What kind of father was he going to be when he would never again be whole?

"You owe me that much please!"

He felt strong arms around him and he fell into them a strange warmth filled him and he was sure Emily had injected him again although he hadn't felt the needle this time.

His last thought as he drifted away was why did Sam sound so far away when he was in his arms?

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	9. FOR ME?

Warning: The story of a certain angel that everyone considers Dean's boyfriend has been changed by me for this story.

FOR ME?

The sound of his baby crying brought him awake again and he sighed heavily. His child had no blame for the bad things in his life so he wasn't going to take it out on him. He had to start taking care him so that they could bond, no matter how much it hurt.

He was about to call his brother to bring him the baby when he heard someone singing softly, cooing the baby back to sleep and his heart skipped.

"Arandi?" He asked out loud.

"Hey baby, I didn't mean to wake you." She said still holding the baby in her arms as she walked into the room.

Dean stared at her. Had her body been possessed again? Was this a shape shifter? "Please don't hurt my baby." He pleaded.

Arandi frowned at him. "Dean are you ok?"

"Please." He whispered terrified for his child's safety.

"I'm not going to hurt him. Here you hold him while I go get Sam ok?"

Dean nodded wide eyed and completely relieved when he felt the reassuring weight of his baby's weight his hands.

Arandi looked at him worriedly. "You got him?"

Dean nodded again and watched her walk away. He quickly yanked the IV from his arm and with the blood that he got from the area he quickly prayed to bless his child.

If Arandi was a demon she wouldn't be able to touch him without burning her skin.

He looked into the face of his sleeping boy realizing that he hadn't even thought of a name yet. He was so beautiful so easy to get lost into so he startled when Sam came rushing into the room and Arandi stood at the door.

Dean eyed her thinking she wasn't coming closer because she could sense the difference.

"Dean what's wrong? Arandi said you were acting weird." Sam asked.

"You told me and Emily told me that she was dead." Dean whispered.

Sam frowned and furrowed his eyebrow. "It was touch and go there for a bit but she's fine Dean. Actually she shouldn't be up but she said if she didn't do it she knew you would."

Dean's head hurt, he was so confused. "Christo." He said loudly because one of them had to be possessed but nothing happened and Dean realized that Arandi was wearing the sterling silver diamond heart shaped necklace he had given her so long ago. So she wasn't a shape shifter.

Arandi stepped forward and he just stared at her. Had it really all been just a bad dream? She hadn't died at all?

The anguish and desperation he had felt was still so fresh in his mind but then what if he was just dreaming that she was still alive and he'd wake up to find out that she was still dead.

God did he need a sign right now.

At that very moment his baby opened his eyes and looked at him quietly as if taking his father in.

"Is it really her?" He whispered to his son.

The baby yawned and Dean couldn't help but smile. He lifted his eyes to look at Arandi who was now right next to the bed looking at him with those eyes that he loved so much.

He lifted his hand. "C'mere mom." He whispered. The second she touched him he knew that it was really her and he felt alive again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are the most pain in the ass stubborn jack ass of man I have ever met." Emily said exasperated to Dean who only smiled at her with wide eyed innocence.

For what seemed like the millionth time Emily was scolding Dean for being up and around more than he needed to be but he was determined to help with the baby.

Arandi came into the room with the baby's bottle and she took him to sit in the rocker to feed him. The new parents took turns with the feedings.

They had finally named him Randy Jay Dean Sam Winchester having done their best to incorporate the four of their group's name.

It had taken Dean days to finally wake up comfortable to the fact that he wasn't dreaming Arandi being alive. He had just dreamed her dead. An awful bone aching nightmare that had been way too vivid.

It was good to have his family all together and he so desperately wanted to put those feelings that he still felt of losing Arandi away. She was here she was real and life moved on. At least it was supposed to move on. He still felt as if he was missing something.

He felt better by the day and holding their son was like a reward every day. Their son was amazing, beautiful, and bright. His eyes were incredibly vivid and he was going to be a heart breaker just like his dad. Dean thought his love for Sam and Arandi had been overwhelming. Being a father was an overwhelming rush of love that he would never tire of feeling.

He walked into the kitchen after putting the baby down for nap just as Arandi dropped a basket of clothes and fell to her knees. He rushed to her still hurting himself and did his best to help her to her feet.

"Arandi what happened?" He asked.

"Whew got a bit of head rush there." She said.

"You've been pushing yourself too much." Dean scolded.

"I've been pushing myself too much?" She asked unbelievingly.

"I'm not arguing with you. I never want to argue with again. You stabbed yourself to the hilt with the demon knife to save us." Dean stopped the image still vivid in his mind's eye.

Arandi eyed him but didn't say anything. "Let me just put up this clothes and we can take a nap together."

Dean nodded and helped her with clothes so that they could lay down. Taking care of a baby was a lot harder than it sounded especially a Winchester baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up when he realized that he was alone on the bed.

"Sneaky woman she is." He huffed and wondered if she had slept at all.

He checked on the baby and then headed to see what Arandi was doing. He found her sitting on the porch staring out into the dwindling daylight.

It still shook him to the core that he thought she had died.

"Did you sleep at all?" He asked her as he sat beside her.

"I remember dying." She answered in a bare whisper.

Dean felt cold all over in a sense knowing all along that she really had died. He took her hand encouraging her to go on.

"I was in heaven but without you, without our baby, it might as well have been hell." She said as tears slid down her face. "I heard you crying for me praying for me to come to you because you've sacrificed so much already. I wanted to come back to you but I couldn't not until….."

"Not until what?" Dean prodded.

"I was crying and someone asked me how I could be crying when I was in heaven and I told them I needed to be with you, with our baby. When I turned to look at him, he just stared at me with these piercing blue eyes that make mine almost plain. 'Dean Winchester will not suffer today.' He said as he laid his fingers on my forehead and I felt like I was falling and I heard the sounds of rustling feathers. Then I was here waking up with Emily telling me that I was going to be fine that she thought it was much worse with all the blood she had seen. I died Dean I was dead and I was allowed to come back to you. I know how hard I stabbed myself yet it was hardly superficial when I woke up. I know you remember, I saw the way you reacted when you woke up but Sam, Jade, and Emily don't remember."

Dean pulled her in close. "It ok it's happened to me more than once, most of the time they make us forget. But yeah I remember Sam and Emily telling me that you had died and I fell apart. For once my prayers were answered. We remember for a reason and that Sam, Jade, and Emily don't has to be another."

"I thought it was a dream but for some reason he wanted me to remember because of the baby."

"The baby?" Dean asked.

"Do you really think that Crowley would have been after him just because he was a Winchester?"

Dean hadn't really thought about it, he just hoped that Crowley had kept things to himself. "You're here with us Arandi so we are going to pick ourselves up, dust ourselves off and get back in that Impala and try again."

"We can't hunt anymore."

"No, we won't hunt but we're going to do everything that we can to stay safe from now on. You know as well I do that once the new king or queen of hell is crowned we will be back to number one on the hell's most wanted poster."

Arandi took a deep hitched breath and held tighter to Dean. "Oh joy."

"Baby the only thing that matters to me is that we are all alive and ready to kick ass and not waste time taking names."

"We are not ready to kick ass yet love. You had your stomach sliced open so you still have a lot of healing to do but I bet you're glad that you're able to piss like a man again."

Dean chuckled. "I will never take that for granted again but you know what I freaked Emily out a little because my 'surgery' has begun to heal a lot faster than she expected."

"You said angels weren't very nice."

"There is only one angel that cared about the Winchester's and he died a long time ago." Dean remembered the blue eyed angel.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because he died saving me." Dean whispered. "He died in my arms."

Arandi heard the deep pain in Dean's voice and left it alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had so much to plan for and no idea where to start. Dean had thought giving up hunting was going to be hard but the thought of being away from his child pretty much closed the deal.

"There are other hunters out there ready to take up our slack Dean." Sam had reassured him more than once.

"We still have to keep sharp because things will come close to home." Dean said as realization hit him. "We don't have a home though."

"How dare you say that?" Emily suddenly reared up beside the two way taller men. "If you boys even think about taking my girls and that beautiful baby boy away from me after you've been here all this time, I will just shrivel up and die."

"Emily we can't expect you to just give up your home for us." Dean argued.

"Give up what? Working and coming home to an empty house, seeing my daughter once a year if I'm lucky. I have more than enough room and I feel blessed to have you all here with me and I sure need the company." Emily at Dean with wide pleading eyes.

Dean sighed. "Arandi….."

"Arandi said it was up to you." Emily interrupted.

"That just means I have to say yes or else." Dean huffed.

Sam laughed. "Bro when did we become such push overs?"

"Well I don't know about you but I was pregnant and being women for that time must have really softened us up."

"Stop teasing and give me an answer." Emily interrupted.

"We have to put in our part in bills and groceries." Dean insisted. "So that means we have to find jobs."

Emily grinned huge as she grabbed papers and thrust them at the boy's chests.

"You both start Monday morning at nine. "Dean you at the garage and Sam at the book store."

Dean and Sam stared at her.

"I was owed some favors and Gene knows not to let you lift anything heavy for a few weeks since you had to have emergency surgery after a bad car accident." She said to Dean.

"How did you knew we would say yes?" Dean asked amused.

"I'm not above begging or bribing." Emily smiled.

"I don't even want to know what you would bribe us with."

"No you really don't."

"Well Sammy it looks like we're home." Dean grinned.

"Sure does." Sam chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gene was absolutely thrilled with Dean's ability to fix any and every vehicle no matter what the year or make or model. He was a mechanical genius and Gene was now making money hand over fist and paying Dean well.

Franklin was just as thrilled with Sam who attracted many a crush who came to the book store to buy things just so they could see the gorgeous tall guy.

Sam was flattered even though they weren't all women. Jade thought that was hilarious.

Jade had gotten a job at the newspaper in the mailroom and was able to keep an ear open for any signs of potential danger.

Arandi stayed home with Baby Dean as they called him but sometime she would help at the garage when Emily was off from her job.

Gene loved a woman mechanic and the amount of men that suddenly realized that their cars needed an oil change on Arandi's time at the garage. He thought Dean's jealously was funny because Arandi had eyes only for him.

They were content with their life but still always had their eyes open.

Dean could never successfully live his life without waiting for the axe to fall because it always just did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Friday and their shift was minutes away from ending. Dean finished the finally touches on a classic mustang and cleaned up his station anxious to get home. He had finished healing fast and was anxious for life to get back to as normal as it could.

They had the weekend off and they were going to barbeque and spend the whole time spoiling Baby Dean.

Every happy thought screeched to halt when Dean saw Arandi crumple to the floor.

The damn axe had made its resounding fall.

Dean rushed to her side gently lifting her head making sure that she hadn't hit it severely.

Men still lingering around surrounding them trying to help and Dean was ready to kick some ass if they didn't stop gaping at his girlfriend.

"Call Emily." Dean ordered a distraught Gene.

Thank God that Emily was in town with the baby buying what they needed for the weekend.

She arrived in minutes passing the baby to Gene and checking on a still out cold Arandi.

"Let's get her to the hospital." Emily said worriedly feeling Arandi's racing heart.

Gene was already calling Sam. He had been around them long enough to know how close this small family was to each other.

As Dean carried Arandi out Sam was already rushing towards them, his long legs a blessing when he needed to run fast.

Gene passed Baby Dean to Sam and Dean was running easily, in desperation to get Arandi to the hospital. It was only a couple of minutes away and figured it was faster to get her there like this than to have to take the time to get her in the car and out again.

Jade joined them and the small crowd of people they had gotten to know them followed them worriedly.

Emily was on her phone telling the ER that they were coming and a gurney, two nurses and a doctor waited at the sliding doors.

Dean felt breathless when they took her from him and he looked at Emily wide eyed.

"I'll make sure that she's well taken care of baby." She said as assuredly as she could.

Dean watched her follow Arandi as the doors closed and Sam caught him before he hit the floor drained with worry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gene brought them coffee and snacks as they waited for news and the only reason that Dean put anything past his lips was because Jade told him that he needed to be strong for Arandi and the baby.

What seemed like hours later he nearly fell on his ass as he rushed to Arandi who was in a wheel chair being pushed by Emily.

"Baby are you ok?" Dean asked kneeling beside her.

Arandi nodded tiredly. "I'm fine just my anemia is worse for some reason."

In all the events of the last year Dean had completely forgotten to keep an eye on Arandi's intake of iron and protein because she was severely anemic due to very heavy periods.

"Oh baby I'm sorry." Dean huffed against the back of her hand that he was holding for dear life.

"Dean this isn't your fault." She cupped his face with her other hand. Though she knew she was preaching to the choir.

"I'm supposed to take care of you."

"We're supposed to take care of each other." She whispered.

"Alright love birds, we need to get home, they gave her something for her to relax and she is going to be floating soon." Emily chimed in but totally relieved that although serious it could be taken care of.

Dean stood up and whisked Arandi out of the wheel chair and took her to the car. Sam already had Baby Dean strapped into Emily's SUV's baby car seat and they headed home.

Dean helped Arandi freshen up and got her comfortable and she was out in seconds. He heard cars come and go and he finally left the room to check on the baby.

"I was just about to get him to bed." Jade said as she passed him to his daddy.

Dean took him and he yawned huge easily drifting into slumber as his daddy rocked him gently and hummed Metallica to him. Dean took him quietly to the crib in their room and settled him in then checked on Arandi again.

He took a quick shower and Sam told him that tons of food had been delivered by worried town's people.

Dean managed a few bites of pie and then made the show of going to bed staring at the ceiling as the house quieted for the night.

He thought about what Arandi had said about dying and he remembered the day vividly in his mind. He remembered when Sam had told him she was gone. He remembered the strong arms that held him.

He sat straight up in the bed. It hadn't been Sam holding him.

"Cass?" He whispered to the lightly lit room.

The curtains rippled slightly with a stir of air and a soft shuffle of wings made Dean's heart race.

"Hello Dean."

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


End file.
